


A Normal Watch

by TrekkieLove



Category: Adam-12
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieLove/pseuds/TrekkieLove
Summary: Pete gets a surprise during a normal watch.





	A Normal Watch

It was dark and raining that night, near end of watch. Partners Pete Malloy and Jim Reed had received a call about a burglary in progress at a house. They were pulling into the neighborhood sans sirens and lights. 

"It's been one hell of a long night, I was hoping we could get by without another call," Pete said. He peered out the windshield through the rain, looking at addresses. 

"Yeah," Jim said. His heart had been pounding all night, he had been thinking about how he was going to tell Pete his feelings for him. He had put it off long enough, it couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly they saw a man running, Pete wouldn't have caught it if the man hadn't been wearing a black leather jacket. The rain glistened on it when he passed near a street light. "I'm on it!" Jim annouced as he was getting out of the car.

Pete turned on the lights and siren and picked up the radio. "This is 1-Adam 12, my partner is in foot pursuit of the burglary suspect. Heading east bound on Corola Avenue." he reported.

He followed Jim and the suspect two blocks before Jim came walking back to the car and got in. He was soaking wet and out of breath. "I lost him going over a fence, I climbed it and looked but he was gone," Jim said. 

"Well, you gave it your best shot. You'll catch cold if you don't get out of those clothes soon," Pete said. He reach over and swiped some wet hair off of Jim's forehead.

Jim looked Pete in the eyes a moment as he was brushing the hair aside, then he leaned in and kissed him, eyes wide open to see his reaction. To his surprise Pete closed his eyes and kissed back.


End file.
